


A Night Time Snack

by myrkrio1495



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bottom Eddie Brock, Gender Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), LMAO, Other, Some Humor, Some Plot, Tentacles, Trying to do what my English teacher told me and "show not tell", whatever that means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrkrio1495/pseuds/myrkrio1495
Summary: Eddie is a snack and Venom is hungry.





	A Night Time Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, hey, I'm jumping on this band wagon cause I loved this gay rom-com. And since this isn't a rated R film, we'll just have to make some rated R fanfiction huh? Have at it.

In some ways, having Venom around was a blessing. Like this morning in the shop when Eddie clumsily dropped his bag after Mrs. Chen handed it to him. He had winced, waiting to hear the contents of the bag spill all over the floor; the sound never came though, a black tendril had stopped it before it hit the ground. Venom lifted the bag to Eddie's hand and he had smiled sheepishly at a mildly bored looking Mrs. Chen.  
Or when Eddie almost tipped over an entire pot of coffee in his apartment, his saving grace being a hand launched from his back, righting the pot on the counter.  
“Dumbass,” Venom had said, without malice.  
Eddie had just rolled his eyes and smiled.  
There were other times though - like this one - where having Venom around was a fucking nightmare. It was dusk and Anne had asked him to a cup of coffee. Seeing as he was already out, he had agreed and they stopped at a small shop on the corner of the street.  
All Eddie was trying to do was have a simple conversation with Anne, honest! She was just checking in on him, seeing how he was doing, yet his sarcastic symbiote decided now would be the best time to insert himself into the conversation.  
“Yeah, no, it's been,” Eddie paused, rubbing the back of his neck, “a little rough without him around. But I think I'm getting better.” He gave her what was supposed to be a fake smile.  
“God, you're a terrible liar,” Venom said, watching through Eddie's eyes.  
“I'm glad you're pushing through, it's good to see you back on track.” She gave him a warm smile, “I know it's gotta be different without him but, hey you got this far!”  
Eddie willed himself not to roll his eyes.  
“Yeah, yeah.”  
“Eddie, we need to eat.”  
“Yeah I got it,” Eddie muttered.  
“I'm just saying, Dan and I were worried about you for a minute there.” She looked a little put off.  
He waved her off, “Nah, no reason to worry. But-”  
“Not that you would care but, we just saw a guy get pulled into an alley 2 blocks away. And we're hungry…”  
“But I kinda got a big article I'm working on and I gotta.. I gotta go.” Eddie said, an excuse he hoped she'd buy.  
She did.  
“Oh, ok. Sorry then. Catch you later?”  
“Yeah, yeah. Later. Bye, Annie.” He gulped the coffee down, the minor burns healed instantly. Eddie smiled one last time at her before getting up from the coffee shop table and dashing out.  
“Better hurry Eddie,” Venom taunted.  
Eddie loudly shushed him, He would have been more careful about not sounding crazy but hey, guys gotta eat.  
“Hey yeah, bud, maybe next time keep your damn mouth shut while I'm talking to her?” Eddie was quickly walking down the street.  
“What fun would that be? You know how much we love fucking with you.” Venom was in a much less demanding mood now that he knew he'd get a fresh meal today.  
“Whatever, we'll talk later,” Eddie muttered, slipping into the alley.  
After taking care of a few muggers in the alley and then a trip to get more chocolate, they settled down on the couch in their apartment. They were full and satisfied, a big meal of blood and guts in their belly.  
Venom was materialized as a blanket over Eddie's lap. It was a long and chilly day and he had spent a majority of his time outside. Venom was a fantastic cover: soft, warm and just the right weight. But as Eddie started to doze off, he heard Venom's voice.  
“Eddie, we are hungry.”  
Eddie groaned. “Oh my god. Are you fucking kidding me.”  
“No Eddie, we are not. Now tater tots please.” His talking blanket was the most annoying thing on planet Earth at the moment.  
“V, I'm pretty sure you've seen us work the oven before, just do it yourself; I'm tired.” Eddie turned over on his side, trying to end the conversation before sleep slipped from his grasp.  
“But it's no fun baking without a partner.” Venom's voice was deceptively sweet.  
“Oh fuck off, you're in my head 24/7. You just wanna mess with me.” Eddie further adjusted the pillow under his head.  
The symbiote hummed and tendrils sprouted from the blanket, curling up and around Eddie's legs. “We do love messing with you, don't we?” One tendril tickled the inside of Eddie's thigh and he inhaled sharply.  
“V, it's late.. I got work in the morning. What happened to tater tots?” Eddie's voice was tired but not irritated. He rolled back over onto his back.  
“You said it yourself, we were just trying to mess with you.” Venom's blanket state melted back into Eddie and he felt the symbiote slide through his body towards his pelvis. Black goo pooled at the dip of Eddie's hips and he gasped slightly, feeling Venom inch toward his awakening cock. “Besides, why bother with tater tots when we could have a more appetizing snack?” The words a shiver of lust down Eddie's spine.  
Venom's face materialized on the underside of Eddie's package and they looked Eddie in the eye. They opened their mouth and slowly let their tongue loll out, softly licking up Eddie's hardening shaft.  
Eddie moaned at the sight.  
“V,” Eddie started a weak protest but Venom quickly shut it down after wrapping their tongue around Eddie, starting to pump up and down. “Mm.. fuck.”  
Eddie let his head fall back to the pillow and grabbed at the couch behind him for something to hold onto.  
“Venom,” he stuttered. “Bed.”  
And just like that, black enveloped Eddie and they slid to the bedroom, Eddie being set gently on the bed. His hand immediately fisted into the sheets and Venom did not stop, only continued an agonizingly slow pace with their tongue.  
Venom was usually all for rough, they knew Eddie could take every bit of what they gave him but tonight would be different. They wanted Eddie to really feel good. To want to cum so badly it hurt, to beg them. To be absolutely at their mercy.  
So Venom kept up with the slow pace and lightly touched Eddie everywhere they knew he loved. Just to tease him.  
“V, come on, you know I can take more.” Eddie's voice was filled with desperation.  
“Don't rush it,” Venom replied, a black tendril slipping between the part in Eddie's plush lips. It swirled around with Eddie's tongue and he sucked on the black string, trying to get Venom to go farther. They did, letting the tendril slide down Eddie's throat like silk until he was gagging on it.  
“You're so pretty when you're quiet.” Venom smirked at Eddie's slight eyeroll.  
They sped up the pace a bit, squeezing their tongue around Eddie, making the man groan around the portion of Venom in his mouth. He bucked his hips for more friction and moaned again when he got it. Venom let Eddie fuck himself with their tongue, and they could feel the build up of pleasure from Eddie's brain. They felt the heat pooling in his belly, the tightening of his balls and they waited until Eddie was on the edge, ready to spill over. When Eddie's rhythm started to stutter and they felt the euphoria on the edge of breaking through, Venom released the hold on Eddie's cock and he cried out in frustration.  
Eddie's eyes shot to Venom with a glare, an angry huff bubbling up.  
“Shh, love, we don't want it to be over yet do we?” Venom materialized and thin tentacle and it prodded at Eddie's hole. His eyes got wider and Eddie relaxed quickly. “That's what I thought.” Venom smirked.  
The tentacle pushed in slightly then pulled out, then pushed in a little more and pulled out again, all so slow it made Eddie feel like he was going to implode. He made a noise and the tentacle in his mouth dissipated, allowing him to speak.  
“V, I gotta.. you can't just get me there and not..” he was breathless and aching for release.  
“We will take care of that. For now, be a good boy and moan for us, love.” As they said it, Venom pushed the tentacle in Eddie's ass up farther, brushing against his prostate and causing Eddie to gasp loudly.  
“Fuck. Fuck, there!” Eddie could almost cry it felt so good.  
“Louder.” Venom's tendril wrapped around the nerves, lightly pulsating.  
Eddie threw his head back, almost screaming Venom's name.  
They kept the sensation going, getting Eddie close to release then backing off so he stayed right there on there edge until it seemed to be too much for him.  
“Are you ready, love?” Venom's voice was coy yet with a hint of adoration.  
“Fuck, yes, baby please.”  
After the words had passed Eddie's lips, the symbiote let their tongue wrap around their lover's cock and they pumped up and down speedily whilst massaging against that bundle of nerves.  
With a cry, Eddie's orgasm hit him like a train. It was intense and after being teased for so long, the release felt better than any had before. His eyes rolled back into his head for a moment and he let Venom massage him to ride it out. He felt venom luck up the cum that had gotten on Eddie and relished the sensation of Venom's warm tongue of his cool stomach. He laid there for a moment, his climax leaving him absolutely speechless. As euphoria faded, his senses slowly started coming back.  
“Alright?” Venom was now back in his body, fixing any damage that might have been done, however minimal.  
“V, I don't think there's any words on the planet that could describe how I feel right now. And I'm a journalist so that's saying something.” Eddie chuckled, just as tired as before yet satisfied now.  
“I'll take your word for it.” After fixing minor abrasions, Venom materialized as a blanket once again and draped themselves over Eddie's warm body. Eddie snuggled into it.  
“Thanks, V.” Eddie was already drifting off to sleep.  
“Anything for you, darling.”  
They listened as Eddie entered into sleep and smiled, snuggling into their human as well.  
“Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Drop a comment to let me know if ya liked it, any critiques, and/or some ideas for literally anything Marvel. Or not, I can deal with crushing loneliness just fine.


End file.
